


stolen

by wonuover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, alternate first meeting, or just angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuover/pseuds/wonuover
Summary: alternate first meeting of margot verger and alana bloom





	stolen

Margot was always watched. Wherever she goes, whatever she does, her brother always knows. Mason Verger, the heir of the Verger meat packing company, takes advantage of his power to keep Margot under his control. He enjoys it, and if she does something he doesn’t like, punishment is sure to come. Not that it ever stopped Margot. Mason takes pleasure in seeing her pained, he would jump at any opportunity given, but it certainly didn’t stop her from breaking his rules. From breaking free.

Margot enters the club and was greeted by the beautiful chaos inside. The colorful flashing lights brought her peace, the loud music shut down her thoughts. Thoughts about the child she could have had, the womanhood that she lost, and his brother, who made her suffer. Mason took it all away from Margot. With nothing left inside of her, she let the empty space be filled with the chaos. She lost herself in it. She danced. And from all the people on the same dance floor, breathing in the same humid air, dancing to the same music, she felt acceptance. Sure, they were all strangers to her as she was to them, but they felt more like family than the real one she has. 

Soon thereafter, she was thirsty. She stepped her way out of the dance floor, careful not to bump into anyone and made her way to the bar.

“One Bloody Mary.” She ordered, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. 

While waiting for her drink, Margot noticed the woman on her right, downing a Martini. She couldn’t help the little ‘tsk’ that escaped her lips. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of her brother’s favorite drink, mixed with tears, almost always her own.

It didn’t go unheard to the lady. She set down her glass and slowly turned to face Margot. She was wearing a black and red pinstripe suit, not really a party girl’s choice of clothing but- Margot has to admit- highly fashionable. Matched with a messy bun, fiery red lipstick and killer heels; this lady looked like she came straight out of a magazine. Margot didn’t realize she was staring until her attention was snatched back by the bartender with her drink. 

Margot heard a chortle from beside her, and she tried, but ultimately failed, at suppressing her own laugh. She turned towards the lady’s direction. She hesitates for a moment and says, “I’m Margot Verger.”, another pause, “Nice suit.”

“Thank you.”, the lady smiles. Margot’s heart skipped a beat. "I don’t seem to be blending in good though. Not as good as you. I’m Dr. Alana Bloom.”

Margot smiles back at her, shocked when she realized she was doing it. 

_Laughing._

_Smiling._

Dr. Bloom was making her do things she rarely did. She was making her show the emotions she kept hidden for so long, terrified that Mason will take them away from her too. Her hand unconsciously touched her tummy, feeling the emptiness being robbed of womanhood left her with. A shadow of anxiety loomed over her. _What if Mason steals this little moment too?_

She shoved away her thoughts and ignored the worried look Dr. Bloom had on her face.

“You’re new here, I assume?” Margot asked, shifting the attention to Dr. Bloom.

“Yeah. This is my first time at a bar, actually. I very much prefer beer.” Dr. Bloom gripped the stem of the glass and drank the rest of her Martini. 

“Is that so? Well Dr. Bloom, let me give you an insight on the rest of the drinks far better than _that._ ” Margot did not try to hide the distaste in her voice, referring to the cocktail. She asked the bartender to give Dr. Bloom a Margarita. Alana took the drink, eyeing it for a bit prior to taking a sip. Before she can even finish it, Margot has already asked for another drink. The process was repeated, each drink more colorful and strange looking than the previous one. She downs them all, her high tolerance slightly wavering at the amount of alcohol she’s taking in.

Alana was feeling a slight tingle to her finger tips and her vision was starting to blur when she decided she has had enough drinks. She refused to even touch the Daiquiri Margot placed in front of her. The latter was just as tipsy she didn’t bother convincing her to drink. Alana closed her eyes for a little while, and gave a hearty laugh. 

“Such a witchy beauty about this place, it makes you forget. Forget the other places you’ve been before.” Alana’s voice was nonchalant and tinged with slight drunkenness.

“Is that why you’re here? To forget?” Margot asked, wondering if she could say the same for herself.

“Yes, Ms. Verger. And you?”

“I’m here... I'm here to escape.” Margot looks straight into Alana’s eyes. Stupid as it is, she was willing to let Alana stare into her soul and find in there the secrets of her heart. She let Alana see the chinks in her armor, she let her climb her walls. She’s breaking the rules she set to protect herself. 

Alana leans in and kisses her.

Her lips were incredibly soft, Margot nibs at them earning a pleasured hum from Alana. The kiss was all lips until Margot made the move. She licked Alana’s lower lip and the latter’s mouth was barely open when Margot shoved her tongue in. She grabbed a handful of Alana’s hair near her nape and pressed their heads together, deepening the kiss. Alana’s hands rest on Margot’s thighs, touching the skin revealed by the fitted black dress covered in glitter she was wearing. Her hands traveled upwards, passing Margot’s waist, the curve of her breasts and finally snaked around Margot’s neck, while she relishes the after-taste of the drinks Alana had. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Margot grabbed it from her purse. 

It was Mason. 

_He knows._

“I gotta go.” Margot abruptly stood up.

“Goodbye, Dr. Bloom. I assure you this won’t be our last meeting.” Margot showed a tiny little smirk before turning towards the exit, leaving Alana to look at her bare back as she walks away.

_I'll see her again. I definitely will._

Margot goes home, unaware she took just a little more than a kiss from Dr. Bloom. 

She took a piece of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> was very nervous about publishing this cuz it's my first fic here and of this pairing ; i hope you liked it
> 
> please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
